gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom vs. the Supernatural
Tom vs. the Supernatural is a British/American adult animated television series created by Tom Ridgewell and Curiousgorge66 for Disney XD. The series officially premiered on March 20th, 2016, after the first 8 episodes aired as Season 0 the day before. The first season ended on June 5th, 2016. On November 23rd, 2016, it was announced that the series was renewed for a second season of eight episodes. On February 27th, 2017, it was announced that the second season would start airing on March 6th, 2017. It was later announced that the series would have a crossover with Star Wars to air on March 27th, 2017. While the series has always aired in late-night slots, the show has aired as part of Disney XD at Night for its second season. On June 2nd, 2017, it was announced that the series' final episode has been completed for broadcast; the finale is set to air on June 10th, 2017, following a sneak preview of The Eltingville Club. Cast *Tom *Edd TBA. Plot Tom (voiced by Tom Ridgewell) and Edd (voiced by Tim Hautekiet) must go into a zone of supernatural occurrences and stop the supernatural forces. Episodes Season 0 Note: Season 0, with the exception of episode 8, is the only season of the show not to include any supernatural forces. Each Season 0 episode is 11 minutes long. #Pilot (Disney XD airing: 3/19/16): Edd, Tom and Matt make cereal and eggs for breakfast. The episode was uploaded to YouTube. #E-Z Construction Company (3/19/16): Edd and Tom make a sand castle, but it keeps falling down. #Tord vs. the Supernatural (3/19/16): Edd calls Tord and Tom directs "Tord vs. the Supernatural". #Car Wash 2.0 (3/19/16): Edd and Tom go to wash Tord's car. #A Day of TV (3/19/16): Edd and Tom decide to watch TV together. #Playing in the Snow (3/19/16): Edd and Tom retell when they played in the snow. #Board Games (3/19/16): Edd and Tom play a game of Yahtzee. #Tom vs. the Supernatural (3/19/16): Tom accidentally unleashes supernatural forces from a box. Season 1 #Tom's Crazy Neighbors (3/20/16): Tom notices that Eduardo is crazier than ever. #Random Noodle Dancing (3/25/16): Tord starts Noodle Dancing randomly, and Tom vows to stop the supernatural force behind it. #Supernatural Wishes (4/17/16): Tom finds a magical genie who gives him some wishes, and Edd, Tom and Matt decide to wish up a whole bunch of stuff. #Never Fear, SuperEdd is Here (4/17/16): Edd decides to be a superhero again, and Tom is accidentally sent to the 2nd Dimension. #Time Travel Trouble (6/5/16): Edd, Tom and Matt are accidentally sent back in time. #The Haunted Game Show (6/5/16): Edd, Tom and Matt become contestants of a game show that is run by ghosts. #Demolition Derby (6/5/16): Edd and Tom are sent into a demolition derby where they must avoid getting their monster trucks wrecked. #The End (6/5/16): Edd, Tom and Matt seal all of the supernatural forces back in the box. Season 2 #Return of the Supernatural (3/6/17): Tom accidentally unlocks the box once again, letting the supernatural forces escape. #Jedi Wars (3/27/17): TBA. #The Simplest of Cartoon Shows (5/19/17): The supernatural forces haunt a TV, showing a Simpsons-esque television show called "The Simplest of Cartoon Shows" that Edd and Tom are sucked into. Note: This episode is most likely an illusion to Fox picking up the broadcast rights to the show in most of the UK and Ireland. #Destruction of the Supernatural (6/10/17): Tom decides to destroy the supernatural forces he was forced to deal with for over a year. Note: This is the series finale. Broadcasting United States *Disney XD (first-run) *Nicktoons (reruns) Wales *Disney XD United Kingdom *Fox Trivia *The show is animated by former Eddsworld animator Paul ter Voorde. **Likewise, Edd is voiced by Tim Hautekiet in the series because his former voice actor, Edd Gould, passed away four years prior to the making of Tom vs. the Supernatural. *According to Ridgewell, this is his first Disney XD series, and the first Disney XD series aimed at adults. **Likewise, this is the first Curiousgorge66 Studios-produced series to premiere on a Disney network other than Freeform (Unnatural School (which also airs on Cartoon Network), the revival of Nightwatchers, Epic Fails '16). However, Curiousgorge66 Studios owns the Jetix Cymru library, which has several series that aired on Disney XD, as well as the North American license for Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, which aired on Disney XD before the buyout of the license.